Efímero
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: En un instante, todo había acabado y empezado. Porque él estaba llorando, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. "Porque todo en esta vida es efímero…". "Ah, hubiera deseado que aquel beso no hubiera sido tan efímero…". OneShot! OzxAlice!


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y esta es la novena historia que subo en esta página, el segundo one-shot que escribo de Pandora Hearts (el primero se titula "Malos Sueños") y el séptimo one-shot que escribo en general!^^

A pesar de que tal vez debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, o simplemente haciendo otras cosas, sentí que tenía que escribir este one-shot. Se me ocurrió así, de pronto, y en ese mismo instante quise escribirlo.

Y, bueno, es el segundo one-shot de Pandora Hearts que hago, pero… podría decirse que aún soy novata en esto =P Así que, les pediría que le dieran una oportunidad! Espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer! Disfruten!^^

Pd. Por cierto, muchas gracias, también, a aquellos que leyeron mi anterior one-shot de PH y lo comentaron! Me hicieron muy feliz y me han animado a subir este segundo!^^

**..**

_**EFÍMERO**_

Los primeros rayos del amanecer se recortaban en la habitación por entre las cortinas cuando una pesadilla le hizo despertarse.

Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo pero, en cierto sentido, era agradable. Sentía su cuerpo arder. Y aquello era un indicio de que, por fin, estaba despierto. A veces temía no hacerlo…

"_Sumido eternamente en la oscuridad"_

Ante la imposibilidad de volver a dormirse (tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas), decidió levantarse, aun faltando unas cuantas horas para que todo los residentes de la mansión decidieran despertar en un nuevo día.

Se despojó del pijama y se vistió con la ropa que usualmente llevaba para ir a cualquier sitio. Era cómoda, práctica, y de todas formas le daba igual la ropa que llevara.

Se miró en el espejo. Aquella marca seguía allí. Un reloj que mide el tiempo de su vida, con una aguja acusadora.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. El eco de los latidos de un reloj le llegaba de forma vaga. Sintió un escalofrío y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho.

Tal vez no faltara tanto para que no pudiera volverse a levantar… porque su vida era y sería corta.

"_Demasiado efímero"_, porque a Oz Bezarius todo le resultaba efímero, pero no sin razón.

Una vez puestas las botas y con la camisa abotonada, salió de la habitación confidente de todas aquellas pesadillas que le sumían en la oscuridad, mientras la vida se le escapaba de entre las manos.

"_Manos manchadas de sangre"_, y sucias, muy sucias…

Porque tal vez, él no debería haber nacido. Porque estaba sucio. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

Pasos huecos se escuchaban caminar por aquellos pasillos vacíos. Eran sus pasos, aquellos que le conducían a la salida de la mansión, donde le esperaba el bello jardín llorando gotas de rocío mañanero.

"_Yo no puedo llorar"_, le gustaría tanto hacerlo…y sin embargo no podía. Lágrimas acumuladas en su interior donde su corazón y alma se ahogaban en su propio mar salado.

En realidad, no se permitía llorar, que era algo totalmente diferente, pero casi se le hacía igual, porque, de todos modos, el efecto era el mismo. Ojos tristes y secos que han visto demasiado sufrimiento y sangre.

Árboles por aquí, arbustos por allá… Plantas y flores que le daban un buenos días mudo, igual que el sol, que empezaba a alzarse en el cielo.

Le encantaba ver amanecer, porque le indicaba que, otro día más, aún podía ver la luz. Y no era la primera vez ni sería la última (bueno, la última sí podría ser…), porque nunca conseguía dormir bien, por lo que siempre estaba despierto a la hora en que la luna se despedía y el sol bostezaba.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra blanca a contemplar el cielo, mientras, en vez de latidos de reloj, escuchaba el piar matutino de los pájaros.

A su mente volvió aquella melodía, tan simple, bella y triste. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Allí estaba, aquel extraño y singular reloj, con aquella melodía encerrada en su interior. Le gustaría escucharla, una vez más, por lo que sacó el reloj del bolsillo, le dio cuerda, y abrió la tapa.

Agudas y dulces notas se perdían en el aire, mientras él la tarareaba, como si de una nana se tratara, como si fuera a dormir con ella y no volver a despertar jamás…

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas?

De un sobresalto, Oz cerró la tapa y se metió el reloj, una vez más, en el bolsillo.

Oz miró a quien había hablado y fingió una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Alice. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Eso es lo que yo te he preguntado-dijo la chica, con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos cruzados-Responde a mi pregunta, sirviente.

-…Simplemente quería ver el amanecer-podría tratarse de una verdad a medias o una mentira a medias. A él le daba igual. Ya había mentido muchas veces…No le resultaba difícil-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Alice?-preguntó con dulzura. A ella siempre le hablaba así.

-Bueno…-se sonrojó pero su mirada seguía firme-Tenía hambre… Me despertó mi estómago y me pregunté si podría comer algo de carne antes del desayuno…

Oz rió ante la sinceridad de la chica.

-Supongo que, al estar aquí, es que no has encontrado la cocina.

-…En realidad, justo cuando estaba por entrar en la cocina, he escuchado…una melodía-Oz la miró con sorpresa-Y era…como si…estuviera llamándome…

Alice no sabía explicarlo, pero, tras escuchar un susurro de aquella canción, había terminado en el jardín, y no se sorprendió (al menos no mucho) al ver allí a su sirviente.

"_Siempre termino viniendo a él…"_, la melodía había cesado.

-¿Quieres sentarte un rato conmigo?-le ofreció él.

-…-Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado. Algo propio de ella, ya que ella hacía las cosas cuando quería y como quería, y no tenía por qué decirle a nadie lo que iba a hacer. Ella era dueña de sus actos…y de él.

Silencio de palabras. Habla la naturaleza. Dejan a su corazón escuchar.

-...Todo es tan efímero…

-¿Mm?-¿Oz había dicho algo?

-Todo esto se acabará, Alice.

-¿Qué se acabará?-preguntó ella, curiosa.

-…Nada. Simplemente, todo tiene un fin, ¿no?

-… ¿No hay cosas que duran eternamente?

-En tal caso, nosotros no somos una de ellas.

"_¿Sigue dormido?"_, eso le parecía lo más sensato a Alice, ya que él no paraba de decir cosas extrañas y estúpidas (estúpidas porque ella no las entendía). O tal vez se había vuelto loco.

Oz estaba seguro que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo loco…

Todo le daba igual, todo era efímero. Su vida acabaría, como todos los contratistas ilegales.

"_El sello está casi completo"_, solo faltaba un simple movimiento más de la aguja, y el sello estaría completo. Y él no sería nada. Dormiría para siempre.

Cuando ese momento llegara (que no faltaba mucho), él estaría solo. Sí…lo mejor era estar solo. Sufriría en silencio y nadie le echaría en falta. De todas formas…siempre ha estado sucio.

Entonces, con esa certeza que se tiene cuando tienes la evidencia frente a ti, un fuerte dolor le atenazó el pecho, y conocía bastante bien ese dolor como para no identificarle.

"_Se acabó"_

-Oz, ¿qué pasa? Estás temblando…

Oz se levantó, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, tambaleante, las piernas a punto de fallarle.

Entonces Alice sintió algo en su interior, algo que le decía que Oz planeaba irse de su lado, para siempre.

"_No sin mi permiso"_

-Oz-se levantó del banco, al igual que él-Es el sello, ¿verdad? La aguja… ¿Ha vuelto a moverse?

"_Y el sello se ha completado"_, pero eso era algo que Oz no le diría a ella, a ella ni a nadie.

Oz sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Le ardía la garganta. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El dolor del pecho era insoportable. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo.

-¡Oz!

Alice se inclinó a su lado. Su rostro denotaba preocupación, y Oz se sintió todavía más sucio por hacer a alguien como ella preocuparse por su insignificante persona.

-Alice… Vete…Vete, por favor… Solo… Quiero estar solo…

"_Siempre he estado solo"_

Entonces Alice se mostró sumamente ofendida. Frunció el ceño, claramente enfadada.

-¿Alice…?-¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad?

Las manos de Alice descendieron sobre Oz. Aflojaron su corbata, desabrocharon los botones de su camisa, y entonces Alice vio el desnudo pecho de Oz, donde un reloj completo palpitaba con sangre de tinta negra…

"_Se acabó"_, esta vez fue Alice quien lo pensó.

-…Se acabó…Alice…Yo…Yo ya no…

Por haber hecho un contrato ilegal del que no se arrepentía. Por usar demasiado un poder que no era suyo… Por eso y mucho más, él estaba condenado.

Las manos de Alice se cerraron en forma de puño en la camisa de Oz.

-¡SIRVIENTE ESTÚPIDO!-le gritó a pleno pulmón.

Pese al dolor, Oz se mostró sorprendido.

Alice tiró de la camisa para incorporarle un poco. Él ya casi no sentía su cuerpo…

-¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!-le increpó-¿Desaparecer solo? ¡Hay gente que te quiere y te aprecia, que se preocupa por ti! Y tú… ¡Tú no les dices nada porque temes acabar herido!-tenía los ojos húmedos-¡Eres un egoísta! ¡No pienso aguantar al cabeza de algas como se ponga a llorar! ¡Sharon-nee chan está preocupada por ti! ¡Y el payaso, aunque no lo parezca, te aprecia, estoy segura!

Alice ya se encontraba llorando.

-¡No te permito que desaparezcas, idiota!

Y entonces Alice le besó. Y como en aquella ocasión, cuando hicieron el contrato, Oz no se puedo resistir. Quiso llevarse aquel dulce y amargo sabor consigo a la oscuridad…

Alice separó sus labios de los suyos. Le miró llorando. Los ojos de él estaban entrecerrados, como si se estuviera durmiendo…

Entonces un agujero negro apareció bajo él, y de él salieron varias y múltiples cadenas, que le atenazaron brazos, piernas, todo el cuerpo. Le desgarraban la piel y tiraban de él hacia abajo.

"_Ah, hubiera deseado que aquel beso no hubiera sido tan efímero…"_

Bajo la negrura que parecía cubrir sus ojos, vio a Alice todavía arrodillada frente a él. Sus manos ya no le agarraban de la camisa, sino que tenían algo diferente entre ellas.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

"_¿Qué…?"_, eso quisieron articular sus labios, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Alice sostenía, con ojos serios, aunque aún resbalaban lágrimas amargas por sus mejillas, una guadaña entre sus manos, como aquella que él había sostenido en más de una ocasión…

"_Ese es su poder. El poder del conejo negro de ojos sangrantes"_

La hoja de la guadaña miraba al cielo. Con un hábil movimiento de manos, Alice hizo girar a la guadaña, y se encontró con la hoja de ésta frente a ella.

-…No eres tú el que tiene que desaparecer…Oz…

Y se clavó la hoja en el pecho.

Y entonces, tal y como había venido, la guadaña desapareció, y Alice cayó al suelo, y un feo charco rojo se empezó a formar bajo ella, al igual que el de él, negro y con cadenas que querían hundirle.

Oz tenía los ojos desorbitados mirando el cuerpo de la chica. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿A…lice?

De pronto, dejó de sentir la presión de las cadenas contra su piel. Volvió a sentir hierba fresca bajo su cuerpo. Notó lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No quiero volver allí, pero… Parece que no tengo otra opción… ¿Verdad?-no quería volver a estar sola en la oscuridad del Abyss, pero… Le miró. Sonrió-Nos volveremos a ver, Oz… Tenlo por seguro… Porque tú, sigues siendo…-y se fue.

Alice no estaba, al igual que ningún sello adornaba su pecho.

"_Se acabó"_

Se incorporó en el suelo hasta quedar sentado, y miró sin mirar la sangre roja que aún seguía pintando el césped, allí donde ella había muerto.

En un instante, todo había acabado y empezado. Porque él estaba llorando, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Porque prefería haber muerto, antes de que ella lo hiciera. Porque daba igual que él volviera a escuchar esa canción, porque ella ya no podría escucharla. Porque no volvería a él. Porque todo…se acabó.

Porque ya había visto amanecer aquel día.

"_Porque todo en esta vida es efímero…"_, como ella… Como él…

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Tal vez me ha quedado… ¿extraño? Pero es que Oz es así de melancólico, esa manera de sufrir en silencio, no queriendo preocupar a nadie, sintiéndose repudiado… Le amo! *.* Y me encanta la actitud de Alice para con su sirviente XD Aunque… este one-shot me ha salido un poco más dramático! (y eso que pensaba, en un principio, cortarle la cabeza a Alice O.o). Pero, supongo que es así como me imagino que sería cuando el sello del contrato de Oz se completara… y sé (más bien, quiero), que Alice lo impediría!^^ Y se ha mencionado a Gil (cabeza de algas), Break (payaso sin gracia) y Sharon (sin mote raro) XD

Bueno… sinceramente espero que les haya gustado! Me gusta mucho escribir sobre estos dos!^^ (no piensan que son adorables juntos? =P)

Así que, muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^


End file.
